1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to so-called reactive plastisols, i.e. thermally film-forming polymers based on (meth)carylates and/or styrene that contain a low molecular weight or oligomeric plasticizer and a reactive monomer component.
2. Description of the Background
Plastisols are suspensions or dispersions of finely divided polymer particles in certain liquid.